The Beginning of a New Life
by Selveena Cullen
Summary: After being raped, Anna gets attacked by a vampire. Then starts her life as a newborn vampire. She meets another vampire and become friends. They join the Volturi but later decide to go on their own until they meet the Cullen and join their coven.


** The Beginning of a New Life (Rated M)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Preface**

"No, no." I screamed. "Why are you doing this to me? Leave me. Please I beg you don't do this to me." I'm begging them not to hurt me but they would not listen. Finally it happened….

**Chapter 1**

I heard a soft knock at the door. That was my mother.

"Hurry up Anna. Jenny is already here and waiting for you."

"Yes mom I'm almost done."

At four p.m. I have my violin lesson. I always wanted to play violin and my parents  
decided to buy me a violin as my eighteen's birthday gift. They even found a teacher for me. Today is my first day and my best friend also is taking lessons with me. I finished  
doing my make-up, grabbed my violin and rushed downstairs.

"Hey Jenny." I said.

"Hi, let's go now or we'll be late."

I kissed my mother goodbye. "See you later mom"

"So what did you do today?" Jenny asked me in the car.

"Well nothing much I read the book you gave me on my birthday and then I spent some time on the net." I replied. "By the way how is it going with Adam? I saw the way he was looking at you at the party."

As soon as she heard his name her face lit up.

"You won't believe it." She said. "Adam asked me for a date and guess what?" Before I could say anything she replied to her own question! "I told him yes. He is taking me out next  
Friday."

"Hey that's great. I always thought you two make a perfect couple. Every time he talks to you I can see the love and affection for you in his eyes. So I guess it's nice that he finally asked you out."

"Yeah. You don't know how happy I am. Oh and I hope you don't mind I can't take you back home after violin lesson. He is coming to meet me. He wants me to help him choose a gift for his sister's birthday."

"Nah its ok I'll take a cab."

"For you how is it going between you and Andrew?" She asked.

"Everything's going on fine. Yesterday we went out for lunch." I replied. "By the way Jenny would you like to go to the cinema tomorrow? Mike, Ashley, Natalia and Andrew said yes."

"Yes sure why not I'll ask Adam when we meet later."

"Cool!" I replied.

"Where will Adam wait for you?" I asked Jenny after our violin lessons.

"He said he is coming here. Oh there he is." She replied excitedly." She nudged me "Hey look Anna, Andrew also is here. That's cool huh!"

"Hey girls", the guys said as they were coming towards us. Then after Adam and Jenny went, Andrew proposed to drop me home and which I gladly agreed. Since we are going out we never really behaved as a couple. We were all the time with the group. I was waiting when I would get some time alone with him and now I am really happy I finally got what I wanted.

_I wonder what he will do. Will he finally kiss me? Oh God how long I have been waiting for this moment. I wonder if he is also thinking like me. _ I thought.

Andrew POV

_Oh thank God I was waiting impatiently for this moment to come. Today I must definitely kiss her. She is so gorgeous. I hope she also feels the same way. _ I thought to myself. Then she turned and gave me the sweetest smile. How I like that. I have always found Anna very beautiful. She has shoulder length straight silky blond hair. Her lips look so inviting for a kiss; she has beautiful large blue eyes which always seem to shine. I couldn't ask her out before as I was with Amanda. I don't know why I even wasted my time with a girl like her. She is always acting as if she is the most beautiful creature in this world and she is always flaunting about her beauty. I have been such a stupid guy before but now I realized my mistake. Now I only want to be with Anna.

Great there is nobody in the parking lot there's no better chance than this one. I must definitely kiss those luscious lips today. As soon as we reach my car I'll do it.

"Um Anna? There is something I wanted to do since long and till now I never got the opportunity." I saw confusion on her face.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Err…I want to kiss you. I-I was waiting so long for it but I never got the courage." I said as I started to caress her cheek.

"You know what?" she replied "I also wanted the same thing. I don't want to wait anymore. Kiss me."

I was so happy that she also feels the same. Then I moved closer to her, my hand still on her cheek. She looked at me with so much affection. I came even closer and my lips finally touch hers. At first it was just a shy kiss but then Anna became more comfortable. Eventually the kiss became more intense, more passionate. It was so good to feel her sweet breath against mine. I didn't want to stop kissing her. I felt as if I were in paradise. I could feel she also was enjoying this kiss. Then without thinking I started to unbutton her shirt but she suddenly stopped me and moaned. I realized what I was doing. What an idiot! How could I even do this now? I was in a parking lot. Immediately I made one step backward. When we stopped, we were both gasping for air.

"I'm sorry." I finally manage to say. _"Idiot! I hope she is not angry with me"_ I thought.

Then she smiled at me. Both of us did not know how to react to what just happened between us.

"It's ok", she finally said. "Um! I liked it."

"I thought you would be angry when I tried to…" I trailed off. "I'm glad you liked it also."

Anna POV

After the time spent alone with Andrew, he accompanied me home.

"Thanks Andrew", I said when we arrived in front of my house.

"Well then. See you at school. Bye." I said and kissed him good night.

Once inside my parents asked me about my first day and then I went in my room to change before dinner. That night in bed I kept thinking about the kiss with an idiot smile glued to my face. I can't describe how much I liked it. Eventually I dozed off to sleep.

**Chapter 2**

"Noooo…" I screamed as I woke up with a start. Nobody was chasing me. I was alone in my room. I was in sweat and my heart was pounding against my ribcage as if I have just taken part in a race. Soon afterwards I saw my parents rush into my room.

"What happened darling?" My mother asked with concern in her voice.

"I-I had a terrible nightmare." I managed to say. It looked so real. Someone or something was chasing me but I could not see who it was. I kept running as fast as I could. Then I stopped as I did not see anybody. I thought I was safe but I was wrong. I turned around and all of a sudden I found two pairs of red eyes staring at me… That's then that I woke up.

"It's ok honey that's just a bad dream." My mom said snapping me from my thoughts.

"Go back to sleep Anna it's still four in the morning." I heard my dad say.

After making sure that I was fine and I went back to sleep my parents left the room. Fortunately I was able to find sleep till morning.

I got dressed, had my breakfast and left for school. When I reached there, Andrew and my other friends were waiting for me in the parking lot and we all went inside.

"Aha! Look who we have here." Amanda said with a smirk on her face as soon as she sees me enter the hall hand in hand with Andrew.

_Ah great! At night a terrible nightmare and then in the morning the devil in person! What a great day! Damn you Amanda!_ I thought.

"What do you want Amanda?" Andrew sighed.

She glowered at Andrew then she spoke again looking at me with an evil stare. "I just wanted to have a look at your new girlfriend. I can't believe you left me for this." She said pointing to me.

I was going to reply back but Andrew quickly stopped me to do it himself.

"Can't you just leave us alone and mind your own business?" Andrew replied angrily.

Without waiting for an answer, Andrew grabbed my hand and took me away from Amanda. My other friends left us alone so that we could talk.

When we reached our locker Andrew released my hand. "I'm sorry for what just happened Anna. All this happened because of me. I should not have…"

I spoke before he could finish his phrase. "Are you already regretting to have left her for me? If you think that I came between you and Amanda you should have told me before. Do you think you made a mistake by being with me? Why are you having second thoughts now?"

He stared at me with wide eyes.

"How can you talk like that? I like you very much. If this was not case do you think I would have asked you out? The kiss we shared yesterday doesn't it mean anything for you?" He said bitterly.

For a while no words came out of my mouth. The silence that fell between us was so uncomfortable that I had to look down. Andrew was the first to break the ice.

"I really love you Anna. Amanda is my past and you are my present and my future." He said softly.

I look back at him again. "I-I…I'm sorry for doubting you Andrew. I shouldn't have talked to you like that. It's just that I love you too much and I don't want to lose you. Will you forgive me?" I asked with a weak smile. He smiled back and gave me a hug.

"It's ok Anna." He replied as the bell for the first period rang.

"I'll see you at lunch then." I kissed him and went to my first class.

The day went by quietly and Amanda did not bother us again during the day. All the classes I had seemed boring to me. Most of the time I didn't pay much attention to the class and the teachers' every word were just murmurs to me. In the afternoon the others and I had a common class, English. The teacher Mr. Anderson was absent, so we left school earlier than usual. I went home to change and then left to meet my friends in front of the cinema. After the movie we all went for dinner at Anthony's Restaurant. Later on my friends went to their respective places and I was left alone with Andrew. Since the restaurant is usually crowded in the evening I didn't get a place in the parking lot and had to keep my car in a small alley further away. While I walked with Andrew till his car we talked about our evening and made some comments about the movie.

"Are you sure you don't want me to accompany me till your car? It's dark already." Andrew asked me when we were in front of his car.

"No its ok, that's not necessary. I'll go alone and it is not too far away anyway." I said smiling at him.

Then just like yesterday we kissed. I had one hand around his neck and the other tangled into his soft straight hair. As his lips claimed mine, his hand slid around my waist and pulled me close to him. He felt too good. Today our kiss seems more passionate, more intimate and longer than yesterday. He then moved to my jawline, down my neck and back to my lips again. When he finally stopped, we were both breathing very heavily. When he was able to talk he said, "I love you so much Anna. I won't be able to live without you."

"I love you too Andrew. You are my life now. Just don't stop loving me." I said.

Then after kissing him goodbye, I decided to take a shortcut back to my car. But then I realized that I made the wrong decision. While walking I came across some guys who looked drunk. They werelaughing loudly and talking nonsense. I decided I should turn back and take the other route instead as it is safer than this small not well lit alley. Before I could make a move one of the guys spotted me. _Oh no!_ I thought.

"Hey look who we have here", the guy who saw me told his friends who all turned to look at me now. I wanted to turn back but I couldn't as they encircled me. Then one of them spoke. "Don't go babe. We just wanna have some fun. Right guys?"

"Yeah." They cheered.

"Leave me alone." I said.

They wouldn't listen to me. Then one of the guys grabbed my hand. "Leave me." I yelled. I tried to free myself from his grasp but to no avail. I was completely trapped now. Then another one came nearer to me. He looked very dangerous. He was just inches away from me and I could smell the alcohol in his breath. Then he started to caress me in an obscene way with his filthy hand. "I'm just having some fun babe." His other friends didn't do anything. They just stood there watching and laughing. They were enjoying this. When he tried to kiss me, I slapped him across the face.

"How dare you raise your hand on me you b****?" he said angry now since he couldn't get what he wanted. I was very afraid and instinctively I took a step back. The guy moved swiftly and struck me across the face, so hard, that I fell on my knees. Then he advanced towards me. Somehow I managed to get up and before he could touch me again I pushed him violently and he fell backward. The others were no longer laughing now. They look angry at what I did to their friend. I started to run but another blocked my way and pushed me violently on the ground. I felt the fear flash through me. The other one was getting back on his feet. His face was ugly, contorted and red with rage. I looked for an escape but found none. He reached out and grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked my head back. I felt the tears sprang to my eyes. "Please don't hurt me." I said pleading.

He wouldn't listen to me and said, "You can't escape me now you stupid girl. You'll have to pay for the slap you gave me."

"No, no." I screamed. "Why are you doing this to me? Leave me. Please I beg you don't do this to me." I'm begging them not to hurt me but they would not listen. When the guy put his hand on my mouth and had his other friends pin me down to the ground, I realized that there is nothing I could do now and these guys wouldn't let me go.

I kept on struggling to free myself from their iron grasp but it was impossible. Finally it happened… I felt as if I couldn't think anymore. My brain stopped working. I wanted to scream but my voice refused to come out. I only felt the tears down my cheek and I could only stare at the guys who just stood there looking at me. They felt no pity for me. When my brain finally managed to process what just happened to me, I realized that I've just been raped by those obnoxious guys. Then all of a sudden everything went blank and I didn't have the faintest idea what happened afterwards.

**Chapter 3**

At Anna's place-Her mom's POV

_What happened to my darling daughter? I wonder in what state she is in._

Then as soon as Sam came back I rose with the tears still rolling down my cheek and ran to him. "Sam what did the police say? Did they find Anna? Where is she? Is she fine?" All these questions came out. Then when he looked at me with teary eyes I assumed that Anna is still missing, my only child.

"No", he sighed. "There is still no news about our daughter and the police say that they will continue looking for her."

Then Sam came near me and took me in his arms. "We have to be brave Kate. We must keep on hoping that the police will fine her." His words somewhat comforted me a little.

_Oh God please protect my daughter and make her come back._

Anna POV

I don't know for how long I've been unconscious but when I finally came back to my senses, I felt numb. As what happened to me slowly came back to my memory, I cringed and the tears immediately welled from my eyes. I realized that I was no longer in that small alley where I was raped. Instead I was in a dark place which seems to be at the back of an apartment or a shop. Then these questions kept repeating themselves in my mind; Why me? Why did I have to take that damn shortcut? I can't find the words to explain how I feel right now. Then a thought crossed my mind; ending my life. I've never understood why people commit of suicide when they are in a problem. I thought that every problem has a solution but right now suicide is the only thing that appears like a solution to me. Then I made up my mind to end my life. I can't live a life like this. I've made up my mind; I'll end up my life. I rose up with pain using the wall as a support and then slowly made my way towards the street appears to be quite far away because I couldn't hear any vehicle.

I didn't know yet where I'll be able to end my life but I'll surely find the appropriate place while walking. Then all of a sudden I thought of my parents, how they are coping with my sudden disappearance. They may be very distressed. Then I thought of what I was about to do. I just can't end up my life like that. I then decided to try finding a phone to tell my parents about my rape and ask them to come and pick me up.

When I started to walk I thought I saw a shadow but when I turned around there was nobody. I ignored it and continued my way. Then something or someone walked by me so fast that I couldn't see who it was. I was afraid now.

"A-anybody he-he-here?" I stammered as I turned around but no answer.

Then I started to walk faster than before. But when I felt that someone was following me, I ran as fast as I could. After some time I grew tired and stopped to catch my breath. I checked behind me but I did not see anyone and I decided to walk. But when I turned to continue my route, someone with alabaster white skin and crimson eyes appeared in front of me. The eyes were exactly like in my dream the other day. At that moment I was in total confusion and didn't know how I could escape those scary eyes. But before I could think of what to do this thing moved swiftly to my side and attacked me.

I screamed as pain shot through me and I fell onto the ground. It was as if someone set me on fire. "Help! Somebody please put out the fire." I yelled.

I kept on asking for help but there was nobody around and after some time when I tried to scream again I was unable to. My voice didn't come out no matter how much I tried to scream for help. My throat was scorching, my whole body was burning, my head ached so much and I couldn't do anything. I just stayed there on the ground writhing in pain with nobody to help me. I was in agony. At that moment I just wanted to die. I internally begged God to take away my life. I couldn't take it anymore, the pain was too unbearable.

The burning continued. It felt as if I was being injected with venom directly in my veins. _Please let me die_. I thought. Then I felt like something extremely hot was gripping my heart with pressure and trying to rip it from my chest. This was terrible. And then, all of a sudden the pain left my burning skin. However it did not completely leave my body but instead it shifted to my heart. It felt as if something was squeezing my heart very hard and it was burning. The pain was even worse than on my body. I was suffering so much and I didn't know for how long I've been like this; days, weeks, months? My heart was still beating but its rate started to diminish slowly, slowly till it eventually stopped completely. My heartbeats stopped finally. This could mean only one thing…I was dead. God finally heard my internal pleading but I was not ready to open my eyes yet. I fought for some time against the urge to look around me and then I decided that I can't keep my eyes shut like this.

When I finally opened my eyes, I saw buildings around me. I can see everything clearly, and I can smell too. Wait…I'm not dead then! I rose up from the ground and looked at the time. It was 6 but was it morning or evening? I realized that something was different with me. I could see very well, even the smallest details which are not normally visible to the human eyes. I could also hear vehicles circulating on the road and also a better sense of smell. But how is this possible when it is dark and the main road appears to be very far from where I am.

There is a problem however. I can't remember why and how I came in this lonely alley. I could only remember that I was suffering so much; I was burning. I still know my name and age but I can't remember anything of my life. Do I have a family? If yes then where my parents are, don't they know where I am? So why did they not search for me?

Then I felt the burning sensation in my throat again. I was thinking of so many things at a time that I almost forgot my throat was scorching. I wanted something to drink to soothe my burning throat. I had nothing with me; no mobile phone and no money which means I couldn't buy anything. I decided to ignore it and walk. However I still don't know where to go. Then I decided to continue my route, I may even remember some things hopefully while walking.

While I was walking a very sweet smell came to greet me. This enticing smell filled my nose and then all of a sudden my throat was scorching again. What is happening to me, why this smell made my throat burn? I decided to follow the smell when I came across a homeless man. That was him who smelled so, so….appetizing. Then I don't know what suddenly happened to me. Without thinking, I lunged at him, my hands grabbing his shoulders.

When he saw me, there was fear in his eyes. I was enjoying this and I felt ecstatic. Weird! Why was I feeling like this? I looked at him straight in the eyes. Instead of looking away with fear, he was suddenly calm. He kept looking at my eyes and made no move to escape from my grasp. It was as if he was hypnotized. What's so special or strange with my eyes?

I realized that I was growling at him. I came closer to him and my mouth went directly to his jugular and I sunk my teeth. Then quickly I felt the warm liquid oozing from where I just bit him. The red liquid came into my mouth and down my throat. His blood was so sweet and appetizing. I felt the burning sensation in my throat diminish little by little. Oh how good this was! I continued to suck. A low gurgling sound came from the man and stopped as quickly as it had started. I sucked his blood with appetite till I felt his body emptied itself of all the blood. His warm body was now just a cold corpse completely dried up of all blood. The burn in my throat eased up but it was not completely gone. But at least it was less painful and I decided to ignore it.

**Chapter 4**

The extreme joy I just felt moments ago vanished only to find it replaced by a feeling of guilt. What has just happened to me? What did I just do? Then my gaze went directly to the corpse lying on the asphalted ground. The man was dead. I replayed everything in my head and realized that I was the one who killed this man so mercilessly by draining him of his blood. _Oh great now I'm a monster! _ I thought is absolutely crazy!

Instead of trying to find answers to my questions I decided that I have to dispose of this body. I can't leave it here or else the police will find him. This is something I can't take risks with. To my surprise I was able to lift the lifeless body off the ground. Now I would have to find a place to hide the body, somewhere people or the police would find. At first I walked and then I started to run. The view around me blurred but I could see everything clearly. Was I running that fast? I continued till I found a river which looked deep enough. I stopped running and stood at the bank. I also realized that I was no longer breathing. How is that possible? People can't live without breathing, right? I was amazed. Then I thought; if I don't need to breathe I could also dive without having to take air. I won't drown then.

I decided to try it and at the same time I can also hide the corpse under the water, maybe under some rocks at the bottom of the river. Then the body won't float and nobody will find it. I jumped with the body into the chilly water which to my surprise did not make me shiver with cold. I dived down further and further. When I thought that I was deep down the water, I buried the body under some huge rocks which I was able to lift without effort. Now there was no risk the body will float to the surface. Good I didn't drown and didn't have to breathe. I was satisfied and made my way up. By the time I reached the surface, the sun was up. Once I was out of the water, I was shocked at what I was seeing. Is something like this even possible? To be honest, this is freaky and at the same time amazing. My skin looked so pale, almost white and it was glowing lightly in the sun. It was beautiful. It was as if hundreds of diamonds were embedded in my skin. I was sparkling. Hmm! This is quite interesting.

_I can't risk to be seen like this, or else what will people think. I am not human anymore; I am a blood-drinking monster. The single thought of blood made my throat burn again and my mouth filled with a liquid substance. This can't be saliva because technically I am dead. _I thought.

I tried to ignore my painful throat and I looked at the time, it was 9 a.m. At this time the town must be buzzing now, everyone going to work and at school. It was time for me to hide. I will have to find somewhere away from people. I wandered all by myself looking at the environment around me making sure not to be seen. There is nothing special with the surroundings but looking at them felt different. With my improved eyesight, I could see each and every little detail normally not visible to the weak human eyes, small cracks on the ground and even the tiniest particle of dust. I continued walking until I came across an old abandoned building. _Great I would be able to hide here and nobody will find me in such a place. _I thought. I walked around the building and found a broken door.

Inside it was dark. The wood and the black paint on the windows prevented the rays of the sun to enter. This however was not a problem to me as I can see very well in the dark like in the light. This is all thanks to my improved eyesight. I am sure I will get bored shut here alone doing nothing. _Ugh I hate it when don't have anything to do._

Since I will have to spend the whole day here I might as well explore the place. While I was exploring I realized that this was the back of an old unused shop. There were some empty boxes piled up on the floor, some dusty shelves, some old broken photo frames on the wall and some empty paint cans. I walked further and entered another room. In this one the window was broken and the shattered glass was scattered on the floor. It seems someone had come here before, maybe a drunkard, or a homeless. It may also have been a monster who just like me wanted to hide from the world.

When I turned around from the window, my gaze went directly to a mirror on the wall opposite the broken window. I walked towards it and wiped the surface with my hand. I was surprised at what I was seeing in the mirror. There stood a very beautiful young woman with flawless and very pale skin almost white. The woman was gorgeous with her perfectly shaped figure, like a supermodel. She had beautiful, silky blond hair reaching the middle of her back. Her face was as equally beautiful as her body, with no pimples, perfectly smooth. In fact she has everything a woman will fight or die to have. Then I saw her eyes and I gasped in horror. She had crimson scary pupils which stand out very well. This was totally unbelievable. How could someone have such eyes?

I studied the figure in the mirror again, this was me. I knew people usually find me beautiful but now when looking at my reflection I realized I was now inhumanly beautiful. Almost all girls would be jealous to see my beauty and I couldn't prevent myself from having a feeling of superiority. The only problem was those red eyes which could make people run away with fear. I looked at myself one last time and smiled proudly to myself.

I continued with the exploration of the place and I came across a door. I opened it and there were stairs leading downstairs to what seem to be the basement of the building. I climbed down the stairs to find another room with empty boxes as upstairs. Then my gaze went to a big black cat in the middle of the room. _Ugh!_ I hate cats. As soon as it saw me, it escaped from a small broken window. _Great even the cat was afraid of me. Then imagine how people would react when they saw me. _I thought without humor.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

**Chapter 5**

"Who are you?" The man asked again.

This time I turned around to face him. His eyes bore into mine. I heard him murmur something like "newborn" more to himself than to me. He then spoke.

"So you are a newborn huh? Interesting."

I was confused, what did he mean by newborn. I'm sure the confusion must have been on my face but I quickly shoved it. I couldn't risk letting him see me confused, he could use this against me. If there is something I have learnt is that you should never underestimate an enemy. Yes right now this man is an enemy to me and he could easily hurt a loner like me.

The distance between us diminished as he walked towards me. I was instantly on my guard. As he came closer to me I immediately lurched into a crouching position as a menacing growl escaped my throat and my upper lip curled back baring my teeth at him. Then very swiftly I lunged at him shoving him violently into a wall across the room leaving a huge hole into it. He groaned but not in pain because he quickly recovered himself. There was surprise and shock on his face but for only a short time because I could see he was annoyed. I lunged at him again but this time he was quick and he graciously dodged my direct attack. Before I could do anything else, I realized that I was now firmly squished against the wall by the young man. This was the first time since I met him that I really got to see him well. He was tall and quite muscular but not buff, just perfect. His eyes were red like mine almost black. However the most important feature of his is that he was damn gorgeous. If I were human I would have been hyperventilating.

He was certainly sexy but I couldn't let myself get attracted to him and melt under his blazing stare. I decided to recover myself and took an unnecessary deep breath. I let out a low growl showing him that I wasn't happy he was preventing me from moving. I yelled "Let me go" and struggled to free myself from his grasp. I knew I was strong but he was even stronger than me because I couldn't get out of his grasp but I continued to squirm.

I was going to say something but before I could do so he crushed his cold hard lips against mine. He was actually kissing me. I struggle even more to be finally free but to my great surprise I found myself relax and actually kissing him back. He was finally able to make me melt. Oh my God what was I doing? How could this be happening? I don't even know anything about this guy and I was kissing him like crazy. My mind screamed at me to stop before he goes further but I wasn't listening.

His kiss became more urgent. I couldn't believe that I was enjoying this and I completely ignored the little voice in my head. He let go of my lips but he continued to kiss me moving down to my jaw line, to my neck and to my collar bone. One hand moved under my skirt lifting my hip so than one leg wrapped around his waist. When he pressed his hard body more against mine I clung even more to him with one hand at the back of his neck and the other on his arm. It was as if my entire existence depended on him. I moaned in pleasure as his lips moved in an up and down movement on my neck. His lips moved back to mine but this time his kiss was less demanding than before. He eventually interrupted the kiss and pulled away. He still held me in his arms though and rested his forehead against mine.

None of us said anything for what seem like eons to me. The young man was the first one to break the ice. He spoke to me before but it is the first time that I realized how sexy his voice was, it was velvety. Wait! Why was I thinking like this about this stranger? He has got some explaining to do. What did he think of himself to kiss me like that without my permission? I pushed his hands off me and walked a few feet away from him. He opened his mouth to say something but I was quicker than him.

"Why did you kiss me like that huh? No seriously what came over you? I questioned him angrily.

"Oh nothing!" He replied and gave me the most dazzling smile as if nothing happened.

I was astonished at his laid back attitude. When I didn't say anything, he spoke.

"Let us forget about this little…incident for the moment. Why don't we just introduce ourselves and get to know each other. Then we can discuss what just happened afterwards. This seems fair enough." He said giving me another charming smile that would make any girl faint. I can't say that I wasn't smitten myself but I couldn't let myself be distracted.

"No I want an explanation first." I said crossing my arms over my chest and looked away like a child always does when he is not happy.

"Ah girls are so stubborn when they want to be!" He muttered under his breath.

"Ha I heard you!

I don't know if he saw the sarcasm but even if he did, he just ignored it. "Now don't be so impatient sweetheart. I just want to get to know such a young gorgeous girl like you." He said in a flirty voice.

"I am not your sweetheart!" I replied firmly and then glared at him.

He had closed the distance between us. He was now standing in front of me looking straight into my eyes. I felt as if he could see deep into my soul. For some time I was unable to look away nor was I able to move an inch. It was like my feet were glued to the ground beneath me.

"I am Robert Miller, but you can call me Rob." He introduced.

"And you are?" He asked me lifting one eyebrow.

I sighed and replied, "My name is Anna Cullen, and you can call me… err...Anna."

He chuckled before extending forward his hand. I looked at his hand debating with myself whether to shake it or not. I sighed again and shook his hand. A jolt of electricity ran through me at his touch and I felt butterflies in my stomach. Why in the world was I so affected by someone I barely knew? I even went to the extent of kissing him. The weirdest part is that I even liked it. I should also mention that he kisses like a God. _But what is happening to me? _I asked myself in my head.

"Nice meeting you Anna." He said and I gave him a small smile.

I had to admit that as much as I try to stay away from this guy, I simply can't. There seems to be something about him that attracts me but can't lay my hand on what. Since he was being friendly I might as well try to get to know him if that's what he wants. I can't also forget that I am all alone in this new life of mine and that I need someone's company. At the beginning he said something like newborn. I could start by asking him what he meant.

"You said newborn earlier, what did you mean?" I asked curious.

"Well a newborn is basically a newly turned vampire. I guess you already knew you are now a vampire." He said and then paused to see my reaction.

I made a face and then replied. "Um…well actually no, I didn't know I was a vampire. I mean my skin was sparkling. I was in the sun and I wasn't burning as vampires are supposed to be. How do you expect me to know that I became a vampire? By the way, vampires aren't supposed to be a myth?"

"Yes before being turned I also thought the same but then I realized that vampires or the cold ones as many call them, do exist in the real world or else how to explain that I am one it they didn't exist. At first it was something difficult to believe but then I got used to it and I'm still living. I should also mention that it is somewhat cool to be a vampire. You are immortal and you are frozen at your actual age for eternity." He replied and smiled at me.

"I've also realized that actually vampires are not as described in books. What people have been saying about vampires till now is completely false. We are impossibly fast and strong, our skin is pale white and ice cold. We cannot be killed like described in books and movies. Our eyes change color to black when thirsty. We never eat, or drink, or come out in the sunlight not because we will burn but not to make humans suspicious. Actual vampires are inhumanly beautiful. Everything about vampires invites people in, our voice, our face and even our smell. We are certainly beautiful but at the same time we are the most dangerous predator. Nobody can outrun us or fight us off. We are designed to kill."

_He suddenly seemed dangerous and menacing. If I was human he would have already killed me by now. I had the impression that he was happy with what he was. He felt somewhat proud that he was a powerful monster, a predator that would not hesitate to kill to satisfy his thirst. On the other hand, I wished I was still human. I would have been able to enjoy life to the fullest with my family and friends, have the perfect boyfriend every girl of my age dreams, have a family of my own and grow old with the person I love. But now none of these are possible for me. I am forever frozen at eighteen, never changing. I will have to hide from humans and will always crave for human blood. Is this how my life is going to be from now onwards?_

"What's your story Anna?" He asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I can't remember anything of my human life. I only remember the…err transformation; after I woke up I felt an annoying burn in the throat. Then I killed a homeless man and I buried the body under some rocks in a river. When I found my skin glow in the sunlight I decide to hide and I came across this abandoned building while walking. Then I got scared at seeing my eyes in a mirror but at the same time I realized that I was extremely beautiful. Then I found you, and the rest you know already."

"I'm sure you would like to what really happened to you."

I was going to reply but before I could, I found myself in a different surrounding. I was no longer in the basement. I glanced around me; there was nothing but darkness all around. What was happening? Where was I? "Robert, are you here? Hello?"

Then Robert appeared in front of me and had a small smile on his face. "How did we come here and why is it so dark? What did you do?" I was so confused that I asked him questions after questions without even giving time to answer.

"Take it easy Anna. You will soon get the answers to all your questions. You don't need to feel afraid, I won't hurt you. I am just trying to help you." He paused and waited for my response. I nodded for him to continue.

"Well you told me you don't remember what happened to you. This is what I am trying to do, make you get back your memory. Then you will remember everything in details."

He motioned for me to come closer and took both my hands in his. I looked at him as if it was the first time I was seeing him.

"Close your eyes." He said softly.

"Why?"

"Trust me Anna."

I did as he told me and I felt as if I was travelling back into the past. Then a scene appeared. I saw myself leaving a house with a girl after waving goodbye to someone. We drove in town. The scene changed and we were in what seem to be a class for violin lessons. In another scene we met two boys, the girl went with one and I was left with one. The scene shifted into another. I was now in a parking with the boy. Then we were kissing. The scene changed again and I was now in front of the same house I left. We waved to each other and I went inside. Then I was lying in bed smiling to myself. Then I was at school with the same boy. A girl came to us and spoke rudely. He replied back to her and took me away. Then we were arguing and then I apologized to the boy. The scene changed again and I was now at the cinema. Then I came across some guys who physically abused me. The scene changed yet again. I was in an alley and then I god bitten and left to die. I realized that what I was seeing were my last human days.

The visions ended right there and I dropped to my knees. I remember everything now; my family, my friends and Andrew, my first love. I was so happy with my life. It was perfect. Why this had to happen to me? I kept on mumbling "no it can't be" again and again. How I wanted to cry at this moment but I couldn't. I couldn't bring the tears to my eyes. I was just some sort of tearless sobs. Why did this have to happen to me? Now that I know the truth about what truly happened to me, wouldn't it have been better if I hadn't got back my memory? Wouldn't it have been better to stay in the dark?

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I hadn't realized Robert had come beside me on the ground wrapping me into his protective arms. I couldn't talk just yet and was still doing these tearless sobs. He did not say anything either. He just stayed here next to me rubbing my back comfortingly.

After some time I was able to talk again. "I should have listened to Andrew and nothing of these would have happened. I would have stayed alive. My family must be suffering. I am responsible for their grief. I should have died instead of living like I am."

Robert held me closer to him and I buried my face into his chest. "You shouldn't talk like that Anna. You are not responsible for whatever happened. It was meant to be. As it is said, everything happens for the best."

I lifted my head to look at him. "You think it's for the best? Look what I have become now. I'm a blood-thirsty monster and you say it's for the best?" I whined.

"Look I am just trying to tell you that there is nothing you can do now. What had to happen happened. Even if you want to, you can't change anything and you can't go back to the past. You will have to get used to this new life." He said softly.

"I can't make you forget the past but I can surely be your friend to help you surmount your pain and suffering. Will you be my friend Anna?" He released me and held his hand for me to shake.

I looked at him, then at his extended hand and back at him. _Should I accept his friendship? He doesn't appear to be dangerous. Besides he was being so nice to me despite the fact that he didn't know me._ I thought within seconds realizing how fast my mind had become.

I smiled at him and shook his hand. "Friends. Thanks for the support Rob."

"Oh there is no need to thank me Anna. What are friends for?" He said and winked at me.

I couldn't deny the fact that he is nice and I felt safe with him. It is as if I have known him since long. Then I realized that I did not ask him what exactly he did to me.

"By the way what did you do to me? How in the world was I able to see my past?"

He smiled to himself. "Hmm! Good question. I was wondering when you would ask me this. Well this is my talent as a vampire or you could call it a gift." He said, quoting the word 'gift' into the air.

"I don't know how or why I got this gift but it's pretty cool. I can look into someone's past and make the person see it by controlling his or her mind. However I can only see what happened very recently, like a few days before. This is what I did to you. I controlled your mind in order to make you remember what happened a few days ago. With this power I can also make someone say or do what I want them to."

"Well this is quite interesting." I said.

"Yes. Maybe you too have a talent. You will discover it later on."

Then something clicked in my head. "Oh now I understand." I said narrowing my eyes. "The kiss, that was you who made me do it, by controlling me. You tricked me into kissing you!" I said with a hint of anger in my voice. Robert sensed it too.

He lifted his hands in surrender. "Hey there is nothing to fret about, that was just a kiss."

"You say just a kiss? Yeah, a kiss we shared without my consent. You forced me into it by controlling my mind you idiot!"

"Okay, okay I apologize. I shouldn't have done it. Sorry. Are you happy now?"

"However if I had not done this, you would have already killed me by now. You pounced on me without any reason. I hadn't even hurt you. You were going to attack me a second time. I agree this was a stupid thing to do but I couldn't find any other way of stopping you at that moment. That's why I tricked you into the kiss."

"And I must admit that I find you so gorgeous and attractive that I couldn't stop myself. I planned to just surprise you with the kiss so as to confuse you for a moment. When you kissed me back I couldn't stop myself. I guess I went a little too far, so I apologize again. Please forgive me." He gave me such an innocent look that I had to accept his apology.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine you are forgiven."

"Thank you. And you have to accept that you enjoyed it too. Don't tell me otherwise because I could feel it in the way you kissed me back, with fierce passion, with your hand tangled in my hair and how you moaned in pleasure." He said with a small mischievous smile.

I felt embarrassed and punched him into his stomach. I must have blushed.

He chuckled. "If you are thinking that you are blushing then no, that is not the case because vampire can't blush as blood doesn't come to the cheeks like for humans."

We spent the rest of the day talking. He told me how he became a vampire. He told me that as first he reacted like I did when his creator had told him what he was. He was so angry at the monster he had become that he killed his creator by tearing him to pieces and then burning them. He also told me that he understood how I felt and that I will eventually get used to my new life and that he will always be by my side no matter what. He told me he was happy that he got me as a companion because he was fed up of always travelling alone. He also promised me that he will behave himself in future. We also talked about our human life, our likes and dislikes. I feel that Rob and I will get along quite well.

** Chapter 6**

By the end of the day I got to know everything about Rob. We even had many things in common. When the night fell we left out to feed. During the whole day I didn't feel the burn in my throat but as soon as Rob talked about feeding, the blood thirsty monster inside me smiled in anticipation at the thought of fresh blood.

The night was quite chilly, but not for me. Since I am as cold as an ice cube, the chilly weather did not affect me. With my improved eyes, I could see everything clearly in the dark as well as during the day. Rob and I walked in silence until we came across a group of five thieves. They had just robbed a shop. They were hiding because the police were after them. Well they were wrong if they thought they would be safe. They would surely stay safe from the police but not from two blood thirsty vampires. They did not hear us approach. We were too quiet for the human ears to hear us. When we were close enough to them, I inhaled deeply their scent.

Their blood smelled so sweet. A part of me shuddered at thought of killing yet another human but another part of me thrilled at the idea of tasting human blood again. Blood helped me so much at the beginning of the day. The only thought of blood made my mouth and throat feel so dry that the fresh flow of venom could not dispel this discomfort. In the corner of my eye I saw Robert beside me. He had a ferocious and hungry look and I am sure I must have had a similar look on my face. He turned to face me and motioned for me that we could attack. I smiled internally. My muscles coiled to spring and finally I did. In a flicker of seconds I attacked two of the men and Robert attacked the others. I did not sink my teeth in their flesh immediately; instead I snapped their neck to prevent them from screaming and alerting anybody who may be walking by. They didn't even have time to realize what was happening to them and they were dead. Hungrily I took my first prey and sunk my razor sharp teeth in his neck draining the life out of him. After his body became limp in my arms, I drank the other one and he also was completely drained in matter of seconds. By the time I finished, Robert had already finished his meal and was standing looking at me. I also saw one of the victims untouched.

He saw me looking at the dead man and nodded for me to take him. I hesitated but when he made no move to the corpse, I quickly grabbed him and drained it of all the blood. Their blood soothed my burning throat but not completely. The pain however was much bearable. After a long silence, Rob was the first one to talk.

"Look at you. You are in such a mess."

I looked down at myself. I had blood all over me. My clothes were stained with the red liquid. Robert is right; I am really in a mess. I can't risk to be seen like this. But what will I do. I don't even have clean clothes. I looked one more time at myself and groaned at the state I made myself into.

Robert chuckled at my reaction and then spoke.

"We will have to find you clean clothes and next time I will have to teach you how to feed without making you all bloody."

I looked at him and then realized that his clothes were clean, without even a little stain of blood of him. He gave me a hand to help me get up from the ground.

"Where do you plan on finding me clothes? I hope you know we are vampires and we don't have money with us right?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh I know very well. Besides there are other ways of getting clothes without buying." He said and winked at me.

"You are going to steal?" I asked and rolled my eyes. He nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe you will do such a thing."

"You want clean clothes or not?"

I looked down at my clothes again and gave him an almost inaudible yes.

"Are you sure there isn't any other way. We could use money you know. Besides we have plenty in front of us." I pointed to the money these thieves stole.

"Let this money remain here. Besides it's stolen money."

I sighed. "What do we do with the corpses?"

"We will have to burn them in an isolated place. This is how vampires usually erase the trace of their victims."

With this we continued our route till we came to a place appropriate enough to burn the corpses. Now we had nothing to fear. Nobody will know what we have done.

"Let's go find you some clothes now. We will go in a shop and don't worry Anna we won't get caught. My gift will do wonder on the people present there. Just relax nothing will happen." He said a smiled at me.

"Okay, if you are saying."

We then continued our journey towards the city centre in silence. We stopped in front of a very big shop. He is going to steal clothes here! This is one of the biggest shops in the city and all the clothes and accessories here are super expensive. I looked at Robert with wide eyes.

"You seriously plan on taking clothes from here? We could have gone to a shop where clothes are cheaper you know."

"Well we are already here so why go to another shop. I told you not to worry Anna. Nobody will catch us. My gift works pretty well." He gave me a reassuring smile and I rolled my eyes at him.

We waited outside until there were only a few shoppers. Robert went inside a told me to wait outside while he controlled the people inside. After his gift took effect a few seconds later, he motioned for me to enter. I knew that I would not be able to control my thirst around all the humans present here. Only the thought of feeding on all those people present in the shop made my mouth fill with venom. Therefore I held my breath before entering the shop.

"The shop is all yours madam." Robert bowed in front of me as if I was some queen.

I sighed and I heard him chuckle. I walked to the clothing section until I found the clothes I would need. I ended up taking two pairs of jeans, two tops and a cardigan. I changed into clean clothes and did my hair in a ponytail with a headband I found in the accessories section. After I was finished, I went to join Robert not forgetting to take my blood stained clothes with me so that I can dispose them later. When I met up with Robert, he was patiently waiting for me near the entrance. The rest of the people in the shop were behaving normally and doing their occupation, completely oblivious to the presence of two vampires in the shop.

Robert saw the clean clothes in my hand. "Why did you take spare clothes?"

"Oh just in case I soil my clothes if I decide to feed again."

"That won't be necessary. Leave them here. Besides, you cannot roam around with clothes in your hands all the time. I will show you how to hunt without spilling a drop of blood on you."

He was probably right. There is no need to carry unnecessary things

"Well your gift works pretty well. That's a good thing people can't see us but what about security cameras?" I asked him. "And please don't tell me you controlled them too!"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "No silly! Everything has been taken care of. There is no risk of us getting caught. I already told you not to worry, so relax."

I did not argue and decided to trust him anyway. Then we went in a quiet place and burnt my bloody clothes. After that we waited patiently for the city to become quiet because at this time it is still buzzing and we could easily be exposed. When most of the shops and restaurants were closed, Robert and I ventured out into the city. We spent some time there and then decided to go back to the abandoned building. On our way back, we came across some people I wished I had never seen again. Why did I have to suffer so much at such a young age? I had a long life ahead of me but now it's all over. It's because of these people that I lost everything; my life, my friends and my family.

I didn't realize that I stopped walking and was staring at these people until Robert talked.

"Hey what's wrong? Why did you stop?" He asked putting a hand on my shoulder. He followed my gaze and then realized what I was looking. He quickly recognized those guys who physically abused me. At first I couldn't react, I just stayed there without moving. Then I realized my body was shaking with anger as I remembered what they did to me and how they made me suffer before leaving me alone to die. How I hated them for what I have become now.

"What are you thinking?" Robert whispered to me

I didn't reply because I was thinking what I should do. I should make them pay and suffer like me. But then a thought came to me, if I did this, then what difference would there be between me and these ruffians. Attacking them would make me a monster, which is what I did not want to be.

Robert interrupted my thoughts. "I think you should get your revenge by killing them. I am even ready to help you do this."

"No I won't. I have killed enough innocent people for one day. Not anymore."

Robert turned to look at me and put his hands on my shoulders. "These people are not innocent in any way. They did something horrible to you and they should get punished for their actions. The lawcan't punish them because you are not there to testify that they raped you. You have to get justice. And I think revenge is the best way to make them pay."

Then I thought. If I do not do this, many other young girls will go through what I have gone through. I have made up my mind; I will get revenge on them in order to prevent other victims. "Yes you are right Robert; I will get justice for myself."

"Believe me Anna this is a wise decision and I will help you. I will try to separate the group so you can attack them one by one. Ready?"

"More than ever." I was determined to make them pay for their crime and I won't back out. I will show them what it is like to suffer. Now they would know how it felt like when you saw death right before your eyes. As a human, I was never the type of person to get revenge on anybody who hurt me but now it is important. It is only after that I kill them that I will be at peace now.

**Chapter 7**

"Hey Jo did you see that?"

"See what?"

"I saw a shadow near the bushes there."

"There is nothing there."

"I'm telling you something or someone is there. Didn't you hear that?"

"I assure you there is nothing. You are just imagining things. Just chill dude."

The guy called Jo looked towards the bushes and shook his head. His friend was right; he was just imagining things.

"Hey guys lets have fun." One of his friends said.

With that they went away probably to go get drunk or tease lonely girls.

During all this time, I was hiding behind the bushes waiting for the right moment. Rob was the shadow they saw.

"We can follow them now. I'll control their mind and separate them. Then the job is yours. Do you want me to kill some of them?"

"Yeah I want to finish with them once and for all. But leave the one called Jo to me. He is the one who raped me. I want to see him die at my hands. Now he will know how one's feel when he is suffering and death is in front of him."

With that we started to stalk the gang. Two disappeared from the group thanks to Robert. When their friends didn't return, the two others started looking for them but in vain because they would have already been dead by now. When they decided to separate, I knew that chance was on my side. I quietly went after Jo's friend while he called for his missing friends. That's too bad for him he alone. As quick as lightning I ran in front of him and his head immediately snapped towards where I just ran.

"Jo is that you? He asked while looking around him. "Hey Jo if it's you, it's not funny."

When he didn't see his friend, he started walking again. At that moment I came a few feet behind him and stood in the shadows. I was so quiet that he didn't hear me.

"Hello." I said and he immediately turned to face me.

"Who's there?"

I answered his question with another question. "What is a young boy like you doing alone in such a lonely place?"

"I'm looking for my friends; they disappeared all of a sudden."

"Well that's too bad."

"Who are you? I can't see you. Come out of the shadows."

"After I come out into the light, you would wish you never asked to see me."

With my improved eyes, I could see the confusion on his face. I couldn't help but feel satisfied.

"Um why?"

"What's your name?" I asked without replying to his question.

"Spencer. Why are you still hiding there? Come out."

"Your wish has been granted." With that said, I slowly walked into the light and he gasped on seeing me.

"Y-yo-you are the girl we…And your eyes, they are…"

"Yes that's me. And yes they are as red as blood; your blood."

"What do you want?" He asked in a shaky voice while taking short steps backward.

I didn't reply instead I slowly walked towards him with a creepy smile on my face.

When he turned to run away, I appeared in front of him in a flash. His eyes grew so big with fear that they almost came out of their sockets.

"Goodbye Spencer." And I lunged at him. His scream filled the air before he died and I sucked him dry.

"Are you done with that one? I finished with the others." Robert asked behind me.

"Yes and you can dispose of the body. I'll go and finish with Jo, the last one in the group. See you in a while."

"Spencer, is that you? Hey man I didn't find them. Did you?" He asked when he saw me coming towards him in the shadows, thinking it was his friend.

When I didn't reply he talked again. "Why aren't you saying anything dude? Did you succeed in finding them?"

"Hello Jo. They are not coming back now." I said as I made my way towards him, with that same creepy smile on my lips. Like his friend, he also gasped on seeing my blood shot eyes.

"Remember me?" I asked, anger replacing the smile on my lips.

"You are... What do you want from me?"

"Yes I'm the same girl you raped a few days ago. You will know very soon what I want."

"What did you do to my friends?"

"Oh but nothing. I drained them of all the blood in their body and they died without suffering. However I can't say the same for you. I'll give you the most atrocious death. I'll make you suffer before you die."

"Drained their blood? Wh-w-what are you? Why the hell are your eyes red?"

"Vampire. Are you afraid? I asked him although I knew he was afraid. "Well you should be Jo."

Just as he was about to run away, Robert appeared on the other side of him. This time he was trapped.

"You can't escape." I lunged at him pushing him violently onto the ground like he did to me. He screamed with pain and writhed on the ground.

"How does it feel? You were enjoying when you did this to me, didn't you." I said as I stepped on his right foot and he cried with pain.

"Leave me alone. What do you want?" He yelled at me.

"You raped me and then left me to die you rogue. If you didn't do this to me, I would have been alive today. I wouldn't have turned into the monster I am now. Because of you I lost everything. Why did you do this to me? Why? What did I do to you and your friends to deserve this? I can't let you go scot free. You have to pay for this. You are going to suffer like me." I said as I broke one leg and then one arm. His cry of pain echoed into the night.

"You are finished now." I said my voice full of hate.

The fact that he couldn't move made him an easy prey. I went to kneel near him on the ground and whispered to him. "You are lucky I'm not going to drain you like I did with your friends. I had my feel. Besides I don't want your filthy blood in me. Goodbye Jo." With that I snapped his neck hard and he couldn't do anything. He was now dead. I finally got my revenge from all the guys of the gang. They aren't here to haunt me anymore. They are all finished and I didn't regret what I did to them.

It has now been a few months since I turned into a vampire. Somehow, I got used to this life thanks to Robert who gave me moral support during all this time. He has proved to be a great friend and a confident to me. We decided to move somewhere else as human would start to be suspicious about all the death that has been happening in the city of Seattle, Washington. According to Robert, we are not alone here; there are many other vampires around the city. He also said that a decade ago many people went missing and were never found. Then after some time people forgot about this and life continued as usual. We didn't know yet where we would go but Robert said we could stay in the state of Washington itself.

One night while we were starting our journey to another place, we came across some people.

"We should hide somewhere before these people see us."

"No it's dark and they are too far away to see us. Let's walk in the shadows just in case." Robert said.

We thought the group was going to take another route but instead they were before us in a flash. There were four in all and they all wore cloaks that reached to the ground. The shortest of them came forward and lifted the hood revealing a girl with well combed blonde hair, with the face of a child and dark red eyes. Then the others also proceeded to remove their hood. They were vampires, which mean that they already saw us even before they appeared in front of us.

"We got news there were killings in Seattle, so we have come to check. Are you two responsible for all these deaths?" She asked in a childlike voice.

It was Robert who spoke then. "I agree we did kill but we are not the only ones. It appears there are other vampires here. Besides we took care of disposing the corpses well without leaving any traces behind."

"Introduce yourselves and tell me about your gift." The girl asked looking at both of us.

"I'm Robert and this is Anna. I can control people's mind by making them do what I want them to. I can also look into their recent past and near future. As for Anna we don't know yet what she is capable of."

"Well, well. This is quite interesting. Master will be very pleased." The girl said more to herself than to us. "Come with us."

"Wait." A man said. "We should probably talk to master first before bringing them to the castle."

"That won't be necessary. He is always happy to get new members, especially those gifted like Robert." The girl replied severely to him.

"Who are you and where are you taking us?" I spoke for the first time since these four came.

The girl's gaze shifted to me. She is tiny but she seems to be dangerous, seeing the way she was glaring at me. "You will find out very soon." She replied meanly.

_What's wrong with that chick? _I thought bitterly.

"Will you please excuse us for a moment?" I asked and took Robert out of hearing distance without waiting for an answer to my question.

"What is it? Why did you drag me here all of a sudden?" Robert asked me.

"I was thinking why should we go with them? We don't know where they are taking us and who they are except for the fact that they are vampires. That girl is creepy and looks dangerous. She sends chills down my spine. I don't trust her and the others neither."

"There is nothing wrong in following them. Yes they are a little creepy like you say but they don't appear as bad as you are thinking. I suggest we follow them to wherever they are going and if later on we feel that we are in danger, we will find a way. Besides we don't really know where to go."

Robert is perhaps right. We didn't exactly know what to do or where we could go. Moreover we have nothing to lose. And in case something goes wrong we could still escape, right?

"Don't worry nothing bad will happen and I'll be by your side no matter what." Robert said.

Then we went back to them again and Robert informed them about our decision.


End file.
